


把东西给你我不玩了

by Clairejustsayes



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairejustsayes/pseuds/Clairejustsayes
Summary: 关爱三旬老人，从90后做起。





	把东西给你我不玩了

**Author's Note:**

> 16年2月码的小短文，想着把比赛成绩换种方式写出来。  
> 纯粹写着玩的。  
> 非现实向。

法国？好吧，法国，伯蒂奇试图在脑海里搜寻关于法国的不那么糟糕的记忆。比如说巴黎，他还年轻那会儿在那里干过出色的一票，成名作就那么华丽地诞生在那座浪漫之都。但要说喜欢，他最喜欢不过的是斯德哥尔摩，在冬季三点就将日落的北欧城市。白天的时候他会抱着游戏机顺便瞟上几眼书，等到漫长的黑夜降临之后他干起本行，运气好的话，回来的时候还能趁着夜未明补上一觉。他喜欢过这样的日子，至少能奇妙地减少他对职业的厌恶感，偶尔有错觉让他觉得自己过的还是正常人的生活。

 

他藏在那架比他还要高出一大截的自动售货机里，自顾自地想着。抬起右手看表的时候，他依然忍不住抱怨这间公司所有者为何不像其他的傻瓜一样用上所谓的高科技手段而是派人每隔三十分钟就巡逻一次。对新手来说棘手但对老手又不是那么瞧得上眼的活，伯蒂奇在心里计算着得手的可能性。他也不挑剔任务，只是唯一叫他放心不下的是，之前他可没有得到也会在今夜对目标一起下手的敌人名单。

 

他感到有人来到自动售货机之前，透过商品的缝隙里他能模模糊糊地看见对方身上穿着的安保服装。但对方只是佯装着在按键，他能看出来，这家伙就是想赖在这里。果不出奇然，在持续了快有两三分钟之后，其他安保人员呼唤他回去，毫无疑问地得到了一句“我晚点再过去”，然后装模作样地骂了声娘，踹了一脚无辜的自动售货机。

 

妈的。放在平时，伯蒂奇绝不会说些什么，但此时此刻他还躲在里面。机身一抖的时候，他都忍不住想给那个家伙一个道德风尚奖了。不过他那几句脏话的口音，无疑出自那几个德语国家。德意志？奥地利？还是瑞士？

 

想起瑞士的那一瞬间，他迅速把这两个字背后蕴含的意义给甩开了。他才不相信费德勒会来马赛，之前看消息还受伤了，估计这会儿这陪女儿儿子玩呢。至于奥地利，虽然最近是出了个蒂姆，一连番从纳达尔和费雷尔手下拿走了目标——这点让他真心有些赞叹，不过后来他在阴沟里翻了船，从费雷尔手中拿下的目标倒是给别人中途下绊，硬是从里约抢走了。这个星期也许都要在南美治愈伤口了。

 

售货机前的人影已经消失了，伯蒂奇旋转着几个扭键，试图从机侧脱身。出去的时候没有人那么闲的蛋疼地拿着根棍等着敲晕他，毕竟他手上还什么东西都没有。只留荧绿色指示安全出口的路标发出的光就够了，他在直走后快速右转，脚步声自然放得再轻不过。

 

他的目的地从门外看泄着柔和的光线，他打开门的时候没发现那个鱼目混珠的家伙，难道已经进去实验室了吗？他不免这么想。

 

他是来拿个化学元素的，放在小试管里的那种，具体的他也不懂，但是有放射性，必须穿放射服才能进实验室的另一扇门里。他驾轻就熟地用铁丝打开了工具箱的门，取出了防护服，又用之前通过秘密渠道得到的密码和特殊定制的工作牌打开了那扇圆形铁门。铁门打开时发出的细微机械声，让他感到成就感满满。不过门后的事情就复杂多了，入眼琳琅满目的试管在一排排的冷气中保存着。

 

厌恶化学的心不免重了几分，伯蒂奇想自己都已经奔三的人了还要睁着眼一排排地找，还是个弄不好要被这些放射性物质折腾上个十七八年的研究室里。要是让那个家伙来干这个苦力就好了，中途截胡可比这个轻松不少。不过上帝多少还是眷顾做了不少准备的家伙，至少他在搜寻了七八秒钟之后，根据那标注的简单的字母找到了他想要的东西。现在放在特殊定制防辐射的铁皮盒里就好了——好了，那个他一直带着的低端到不行的“水壶”。说实话，下次还有这种活，他完全要要求那些做工的家伙把外观做的稍稍好一次，拎着上面毫不用心地写着“最佳员工”的铁皮壶，让他一下子觉得自己是已经黄土埋到脖子那里的退休老头了，这感觉真让人糟心。

 

他很快退出来，把放射服脱下，重新把这个实验室恢复原样——至少是他眼中的。他把“水壶”别在腰间，开门的时候正巧和之前遇见的人碰了个正着，弄得他心下一惊，正打算用电击棒把对方电倒的同时，对方的手却直接冲着腰间的目标来的。

 

老子辛辛苦苦忙了半天能这么给个半路来路不明的小子给抢了吗？美人计也不给啊！

 

伯蒂奇直接一脚踹过去，对方帽子掉下来的时候他正巧看到了脸，乍一看真有些像费德勒，但不是。他认得，是之前和德约科维奇以玩闹的性质交手过一次的小兹维列夫。他爸和他哥都是这行的，对于并未出生“名门”的伯蒂奇只恐吓地对着小兹维列夫小声地警告了一句:“再乱来我就告诉你哥哥了。”

 

“你当我幼儿园啊。”说着，兹维列夫便飞快趴起来抢他身上那个铁皮壶，他赶紧侧身躲开，先从门外溜了。

 

伯蒂奇心下念叨着他似乎比他哥哥还要大上个大概那么两三岁，要是翻在了这个97年的小屁孩的身上，未免丢人。不过他也没想教训对方，只是想赶紧跑路，这会儿的电击棒已经不知道给他随手撂哪去了。兹维列夫自然追在身后，伯蒂奇没想回头看距离，只是抬手看了眼表，距离下次巡逻还有四五分钟。

 

他闪进电梯，直接按了地下一楼的按键，那里有辆灰色的本田轿车等着他。至于，兹维列夫，他有本事从33层追下来再说，反正另一架电梯，他已经提前暂时截断电源了——当然由他的团队代劳。

 

他把到手的目标拿在手上，卡在腰中间行动真是难受，如果不是怕稍稍颠一下就会爆炸之类的，他大概现在已经在抛着玩了。电梯很快到达了负一层，他走出电梯，有辆车闪了几下车前灯，并不是他所熟悉的那辆，他想着也许是出了什么事情，还是走了过去。

 

伯蒂奇敲了几下前右车窗，对方只是摇下车窗，并没有给他开门的打算，他的不解在看到那张熟悉的脸之后正式打消，不过很快又被愤怒所掩盖。

 

——坐在车窗边的克耶高斯在趁他还在惊讶的时候便夺走了他手里的目标，飞速踩下油门扬长而去。

 

妈的。

 

在最后时刻被95年的澳洲人被截胡的伯蒂奇想，他对法国真是没有什么好回忆的了。


End file.
